Chuck: broken promises of 1st love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (hope you enjoy) in an alternative universe High school chuck met the most beautiful woman... Sarah walker... will it lead to pain or will it lead to love.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck: broken promises of 1st love

(AU version of chuck... no spies... no intersect... hope you enjoy)

high school was the toughest time for chuck... he spent his time being stuffed into lockers and being the brunt of everybodies jokes... the only friends he had was his sister, her boyfriend and Morgan but as his time past his sister and her boyfriend had moved up to university to study medical leaving him alone with morgan to fend for themselves... Morgans eyes were constantly on Anna while Chuck was focused on his tech studies... until she came.

It was a warm day when Chuch arrived into school... all the students were laughing and joking with eachover as he stood at his locker next to Morgan whose eyes were fixed to Anna who were laughing with her friends... soon everybody's eyes turned towards the entrance... and chucks eyes widened in amazment at the beauty standing there... her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders... her smile made his heart stop 'damn she was an angel' his brains sang softly as he stood there... soon he turned away panting as his heart restarted as he opened his locker... he saw her walking towards them and he closed his locker and turned away smashing into Morgan knocking them both to the ground... everyone laughed as he layed there with his books andd comics sprawled out around him... Morgan stood over him.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Uh... yeah" Chuck groaned as he sat up slowly gathering up his things with everyone snickering at his expense... last thing he expected was the blonde beauty that filled his head lowering herself helping him gather up his things.

"Uh thanks" he said nervously almost stuttering 'oh nice work idiot, make her think your an idiot' he chided himself.

No problem" she gave him a soft smile and his heart stopped instantly 'i think im having a heart attack' he breathed deeply trying to restart it.

when all the books and comics were gathered up he smiled to her and she gave him another smile before turning away and walked away from his sight.

"Stop the presses... who is that" Morgan looked to chuck who was walking with him to his next class.

"Vicky Vale" Chuck replied smirking to moorgan before starting to rap away Vicky Vale as they approached their class... Morgan human beatboxing along with Chucks wrapping.

Chuck smiled to himself when he sat in his class knowing that one desk behind him was the young blonde woman who occupied his mind.

"Right class" their teacher big mike entered the room "settle down" he called out to the room who immediently silenced up.

"Before we start... i'd like to introduce our new student" he pointed behind chuck who turned to face her and she gave him another sooft smile "Sarah walker" Big Mike introded her and she held a hand out to Chuck "Hey" her soft voice was so angelic to him he nearly fainted "Hi" he replied with a smile as he took her hand and held tight as his heart beated rapidly in his chest "Chuck" he said and he shook hiis head "I'm Chuck" he introduced... she giggled "I'd didn't think anybody named their children Chuck anymore" she said... "My parents were sadists" he smirked when he heard a cough coming from next to him, he looked and Morgan was looking at him with a stern expression "this is Morgan" Chuck pointed to his best friend who gave her a smile "He was found by carnival freaks" Morgan nodded with mock solemn "But they raised me as one as there own" she giggled but kept her eyes firmly on Chuck.

That was the beginning.

As time progressed Sarah and Chuck were inseperable froom eachover... Morgan had managed to ask Anna out on a date... Chuck and Sarah life was great... but little did chuck know that it was coming to an end.

"Hey Chuck!" her soft voce made him smile as he turned to face her but soon his smile dropped when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"We need to talk" she sniffed back her tears... his heart plummeted... those 4 words were the worst to hear.

"Uh-ok" he nodded as they walked out the doors towards the fountain... the students were all bustling to either their next class or to thee cafeteria.

"Ok... whats wrong?" Chuck was nervous as looked at her

Sarah sighed and sat down on the fountain "Chuck... My father has got a transfer to another precinct.

Chuck's heart was pounding hard in his chest as he watched her nervously fiddle where shee sat "He took up another job a chief... in Washiington" the world stopped immediently as Chuck felt his stomach bubbling like he was going to throw up.

Chuck sat down and groaned in his hands "When are you leaving?"

"In a weeks time" she leaned iinto him presssing her forhead against his shoulder.

he sighed and nodded sadly "Willl i... see you again?"

"We got the whole week to spend together" she kissed his cheek with a tear sliding down her cheek.

Chuck nodded and gave her a sad smile with made her heart break "then lets make it worth it" he smilled and she nodded eagerly as they went off.

The week past slowly for them both... Chuck and Sarah held eachoverr tight as the das past... they spent there time talking and laughing away like nothing bad was happening to them both but the truth was that their time was ending.

"Promise me something?" Sarah asked Chuck as her father packed their things into the moving van.

"Anything?" he whispered into her hair as they booth clung to eachover tightly.

"Promise you will keep in touch..." she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I promise" he replied and she smiled kissing himm with everything she had "I'll wait for you" she whispered when they pulled apart too breath "I'll come for you" she giggled and soon it waas time to part ways both left with love and hope in their hearts.

(chapter 1 is finished... working on chapter 2)

please review.

from lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thankk you for the reviews... please continue to enjoy)

3 years after high school and Chuck's mind never left Sarah and neither did his heart... she was all he could think about... over the years they had stayed in touch by letters... phone calls and skype that is until she stopped reeturning his messages last year... he was worried... had he said something wrong... had something happened to her... from the begininning of her first year away from him he had savved up his money to surprise her but in the end it would make no differents to him.

He bidded his bye's to Ellie and her boyfriend before leaving... his next stop was sarah's. the rain poured onto the streets.. Chuck stopped by the flower shop to pick her favourites up that he brought her back when they were dating in high school... his heart pounded in his chest as the taxi slowly drovee upp her hill... to Chuck it felt like a life time since he held her and touched her... he ran over aall the questions he never wwanted to think... would she still love him... would she care... has she moved on... his questions would soon be answered.

slowly the taxi came to a halt outside her house... the rain pounded the ground hard as he left the vehicle smiling as he came face to face with the house on the opposite side of the street... here goes nothing' he thought to himself but he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the door open and a tall bloke with short dark hair 'crap' Chuck thought as he dived behind the nearest van.

"Honey... what time are we expecting your father?!" the strange man called back into the house 'Oh crap... wrong place' chuck thought to himself that was until he saw her... her long blonde hair flowing in the wind as she came into view... Chuck felt his hert break when she wrapped her arms around his and gave him a gentle kiss "In about 20mins honey" she replied as his arms snaked around her hips holding her close... Chuck lurched forward nearly emptying his stomach all over the floor but managed to keep it in as not to draw attention to himself from his hiding spot "Come inside Bryce... lets get everything ready" they both walked hand in hand back inside and soon it came up... his stomach emptied all over the ground and he began to walk away from her life... she seemed happy which gave him some comfort but it still hurt like hell... they had made a promise but in the end... promises were made too be broken.

4 years had past since that day... Chuck lost all contacct with Sarah... Ellie and her boyfriend were married and building a family... Morgan and Chuck worked at the local Buy more store... eveerything was different for them both... Morgan and Anna were engaaged to be married... Chuck had not dated since Sarah in High school... his feelings for her still burned inside him.

One day Morgan and Chuck were sitting at the customer service desk talk.

"Come on Chuck!" Morgan pleaded with him.

Chuck smirked to himself "I told you already Morgan... No Blind Dates"

Morgan looked at the customers and groaned in frustrations but he saw somebody ccooming closer... Chuck was working under the desk on the hardrive that a customer had returned that he never saw who was coming.

Morgan looked at the approaching figure... things were never going to be the same again.

(Please enjoy chapter 2)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 now up... Please enjoy)

4 years ago

Morgan and Ellie sat at the table waiting for the news on Chucks visit... but the last thing they expected was seeing an pale and broken Chuck enter the house... his eyes beat red from the tears.

"Chuck" Ellie was by his side in a second wrapping him into a tight hug... something inside her was screaming that something happened with Sarah... Morgan sat their confused as Chuch stumbled his way into his bed room... locking the door behind him

Sarah's life:

Sarah had spent her time writing as many letters to chuck as she possibly could... that is until she met Larking... Bryce Larkin, he was a member of her father's police department... one of his brightest detectives.

in all of Chucks Letters he promised he will come for her... like a white shinning knight but as time progressed she slowly forgot the letters of Love... Skype and everything... Her father was happy to hear she was going on a date with Bryce Larkin... she had left her letters in the box gathering dust... but she never forgot her Chuck... her beloved Chuck... but she wished for one thing and one thing only... that he will be happy.

Chuck:

Chuck layed against the head rest looking at the picture on his wall of the 2 of them together... he remembered that night... it was the last moment they shared before she left... his heart was shattering beyond repair he just hoped she was happy... Ellie was seething towards Sarah... Capt Awesome knew the rules with Ellie... when she was pissed... get the hell out the way and keep your head down.

Buy More store:

4 years after finding sarah with Bryce, Chuck had buried himself into his work at Buy More... he had a dream once but when Sarah broke his heart he left the idea alone... his sister and friends worried about him... he stumble through the door some evenings with torn clothes and bruises after standing up for Morgan at the buy more whenever the jocks was in... but as time progressed he was healing... the bruises never faded and slowly the Chuck they knew and loved was coming back from the dead except the idiotic hero he had become... Morgan was still the brunt of most of the Jocks jokes but this time they had to deal with Chuck.

"I'm Telling you this... Brandon Routh sucked as Superman" Morgan gave a chuckle at the end of his statment.

"Of course he did" Chuck agreed "the list goes; Brandon routh is last... Dean Caine is 4th... Tom welling is 3rd and its a coin toss between Henry Cavill and Christopher Reeves which one takes 1st and 2nd" Chuck said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ok... actresses who played Lois Lane" Morgan smiled crossing his arms looking at his best friend.

"Hmmm that is tough" chuck brought his fingers to his chin contemplating it as Morgan watched him "Ok this is tough... Amy Adams... Margot Kidder... Erica Durance... Kate Bosworth and Teri Hatcher"

"Ok... but which one do you think comes first" Morgan looked around at the store.

"Its tough... Margot Kidder and Amy Adams played their parts great... Teri Hatcher was ok... Kate Bosworth... not sure where she stands and Erica Durance..." Chuck sighed and shivered "Wow!" Morgan nodded in agreement "I'll tell you who would make a good Lois Lane..." Chuck narrowed his eyes at his friend "

Yvonne Strahovski" that did it... Chucks eyes widened and theen closed breathing deeply "Voice Actress of Miranda Lawson in the Mass Effect games... gorgeous Austrailian actress... Morgan Grimes my friend... your a genius" Morgan nodded as he laughed at his friends comical expression and soon they went back to work... not noticing the figure standing by the front entrance... eyes watering with a soft smile as she watched from the distance.

Chuck went under the desk after a few seconds too work on the hard drives for some computers that was faulty... good timing' Morgan thought as he clocked her coming from the front entrance "Hey Chuck... i'll be right back" Morgan walked around the desk and soon diverted her away from her destination and into the home theatre room.

"Whoa... great to see you too Morgan" Sarah chuckled but it dropped when he saw the dark look on his face.

"you got a lot of nerve Sarah" he snarled at her as he circled her.

"Umm ok I sense I have done something wrong?" her eyes became downcast as she watched him carefully.

Morgan laughed sarcastically "Oh really... you make a promise and then brake it" his voice was low but filled with rage "YOU BROKE HIS HEART!" Morgan was shaking as he tried to regain his control as he remembered what his friend had been through.

"I don't..." she stuttered "understand" she sniffed back her tears.

"We won't let you hurt him... Not again" his voice was dangerously low.

We?" she wondered to herself what was going on "Morgan... what happpened?"

Chuck came to for you when his studies were over" her eyes widened in shock "He saw you with bruce... or bryce or whatever"

her eyes teared up "He... came fo me" she gasped out for breath.

Morgans eyes widened "you think he would forget his promise... this is Chuck we're talking about" he was closer to snapping.

"Morgan..." she tried to talk but he silenced her "No way Sarah... we won't let you" he backed away slowly "i'll keep him busy... you will leave and never come back" he turned away and went to find his friend.

Sarah slipped out the back while Morgan chatted away with Chuck... tearrs in her eyes as she gasped for air... her heart ssonded in her own chest as she made it back to the car before letting the cries escape her body.

Morgan called Ellie soon as Sarah left "CODE OMEGA"

He pulled back from the phone quick as her raged filled voice came barreling down the receiver 'THAT BITCH... HOW DARE SHE... I'LL KILL HER!'

Morgan stood there for a solid 10minutes for her to finish her rant before he was allowed too continue "Contact the others... Operation Protect Chuck is a go"

and with that the conversation ended... they had a plan... this time... They wont let Chuck die by her hand again.

(sorry it took so long... hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666

thank you all for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4 is locked and loaded... please enjoy)

Chapter 4: the game plan

"2 Exits... front and back" Morgan points to the map... the room consisted of Ellie, Anna, Capt Awesome and former security guard now working at tthe buy more... Casey.

Casey and Chuck were pretty close... Casey watched as Chuck went downhill fast dropping off the reservation completley... he promised Ellie to make sure he kept the unsuspecting Chuck away from the 'visitor' that was the nicest word they could come up with... the other word was from Chucks sister Ellie which made everyone snicker.

"Capt Awesome" Morgan pointed to Ellie's husband "you will hang here" points to the top of the map "in this section where you have a clear view on the main desk"

"Awesome" he nodded with a smile on his face.

Ellie" points to anotheer section "you will be here... you have a clear view of the desk and the main entrance" Ellie nodded "Let me at her... i'll deal with her" she said causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry Ellie" Morgan gave a sad smile "as much as we woulld love to see you kick her ass to the curb... we need to do this the right way without attention" Ellie crossed her arms and pouted like a petulant child "damn" Devon 'aka Capt Awesome' chuckled and pressed a firm kiss to her head and she smiled to him.

"Casey" Morgan folds up the map "you will keep your eyes firmly on the main entrance... if you see her... give the signal" Casey nodded in reply "I'll keep Chuck busy" they all nodded until Anna raised her hand "2 questions: if you warned her off before... how'd you know she will come back?" Morgan nodded at her and gave her the answer "I know her... she'll be back" his voice was low "Next question?" she sighed satisfied with her first answer "What do i do?" she gave him an excited grin and he winked to her "you will be on the front desk... in Chucks place" she gave him a mock salute.

"Ok listen team... what we do here today... will decree the success of the ultimate and most feared mission known to man... trying to keep Sarah Walker away from Chuck wont be easy... eyes peeled... and be ready for anything" he raised his fists high for the dramtic finish to his speech when he realised... the room was empty and the door wide open... "Damn" he sulked for the rest of the evening.

Game time:

Buy More was open... everybody was in place... Chuck was walking around the store with Morgan... Chuck was a bit suspicious... Morgan ws playing the bloody theme from mission impossible in the store and sweat pouring down his face... Chuck watched his friend carefully as they walked.

"you seem on edge" Chuck stopped in front of his friend.

"What no..." Morgan wasn't sure but he felt like he was sweating buckets under his friends gaze and continued to walk around the store... so far so good... Ellie was looking at the plasma t.v's wearing a cap and glasses... Casey's stood with his eyes nailed too the doorway... Capt Awesome was watching out carefully for the blonde woman who brokke his brother in law in half.

3 hours later the target was sighted... Sarah was looking around the store for Chuck... Casey looked at Morgan who nodded but he was seperated from Chuck who was at the front desk talking to Anna with his back to the entrance... Morgan pointed to Casey and Capt Awesome to intersept and they both nodded and ran fast to stop her but Capt awesome tried to be clever and threw his body at her but missed cued and instead smashed head on into Casey with a resounding thud and groan of pain... Morgan face palmed himself... Chuck was about to turn around but Anna stopped him with a problem with a customer... Sarah giggled looking at the 2 men laying in a heap... Awesome was clutching his head while Casey was nursing his shoulder... Ellie rolled her eyes when that happened and without Sarah seeing her she gripped her hair and dragged her out the store catching the attention of some of the customers.

Man this was tough.

they sat in the waiting room in the hospital a few hours afterwards... Casey's arms was in a sling and Awesomes head was bandaged.

"Look man... im sorry about your shoulder" Awesome looked at Casey apologetically.

Casey grunted in response and looked away.

Ellie bit her lip as not too burst out laughing at the dumbasses who managed to not only divert Sarah but had indeed caught the attention of nearly everyone by having a head on collision... the look on their face before the ineveitble thud ran over her face and soon she let out a soft giggle but was trying to bottle it in... Morgan and Anna stayed with Chuckle as to keep a closer eye on him.

3 hours hours before Sarah went to Buy more;

'You can't see him Sarah' she told herself but her heart and brain wouldn't let go... he was the same as always on the outside... but the damage she caused him on the inside was uknown to her but from the way Morgan reacted to her presence... maybe it was best to stay away... minutes past... she looked at the letters and photos she had left to gather dust under her bed years back... her mind flashed back to the day she had found them again.

'HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed at him throwing a plate at him nearly hitting her target but missed by inches.

Sarah was livid... her make up running as her she squeached at Bryce... she had gone out to visit her father aat work aand when she came back caught him screwing her best friend in their bed... A pissed off sarah is best to get your heaad down and fast... it didn't do anygood though... she was throwing everthing at him that she could find... hours later she calmed down and locked herself in the bedroom once she made sure he was gone... her body was now curled up on the floor sniffling with the tears in her eyes.

thats when she saw it... the old dusty box under her bed that she placed there years back... she placed a shaky hand on the lid and pulled it from the bed... the lettering on the lid was smudged and faded 'Chuck/sarah 4ever' a teary smile grased her features as she opened the box up looking at tthe letters and jewelry he had given her when years ago... she had hundreds of letters but the last few she never replied too because she was with Bryce... she took one last look at the picture of his smiling face and the tears burst again "I'm such... an... Idiot" she cried all night'.

Now here she was sittiing in her hotel room thinking over her mistakes... now was the chance to make them right... she grabbed her keys and headed out the door... she made a new promise... now she was going to keep it... no matter what.

(glad you enjoying... please continue)

Lycanboy666,


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5 now up... Please enjoy)

Sarah was struggling... her hands gripped tightly on Ellie's wrist, Ellie gripped her hair tight in her hands, Sarah's heart pounding furiously in her chest as they aproached her car... soon wiithout warning she was span to face with Ellie and was met with a hand across her left cheek... Ellie's eyes blazing with fury and Sarah's eyes filled with tears 'What have i done' Sarah thought to herself solemnly feeling the guilt deep within her guts.

"Stay the hell away from Chuck!" Ellie growled threatenly

"Please Ellie... I need to talk to Chuck... to explain" Sarah pleaded... the tears falling down her cheek.

"You want forgivness?" Ellie raised her hand up ready to strike but stopped when Sarah failed to react but instead turned her head to the side giving Ellie a clear strike to her cheek again... she lowered her hand and wwalked away from Sarah.

"Just tell him... I'm sorry" she whimpered to the retreating figure before getting into her car and drove away.

Ellie and Devon had arrived back from the hospital and was now relaxing in their apartment... Chuck was in his room on his computer... waiting for Morgan to come and start their evening of playing games.

Sarah sat on her bed in her hotel room curled in a ball... tears falling down her cheek, she had spent the evening drinking and crying her eyes out thinking about her life and the mistakes she made... maybe nothing could earn his forgiveness now.

Ellie driving herself crazy thinking about everything that was going on behind Chucks back... he had no idea what was happening with them trying to keep Sarah at bay... so far they had been lucky but soon that luck was about to change.

Buy More

Morgan and the group was still on CODE OMEGA, even Devon and Casey was in place keeping a close eye on Chuck, Morgan had taken up his place on the main desk buut was soon distracted by a young woman who was looking for a plasma screen and as for the others... they watched in horror as Chuck turned his head not knowing that his life was never going to be the same again as he came face to face with the woman who broke his heart... the woman who fills his every thought looking more beautiful than ever before standing at the Buy More entrance... their eyes locked onto eachover.

Sarah gulped as she watched his eyes morph from shock to pain and anger to sadness, her heart pounded in her chest as she made her way towards him at a steady pace... every fibre of his being told him to run but his feet was rooted to the spot 'why was she here?' he thought to himself as she came closer... Ellie looked ready to pounce at any moment but Devon held her back... Casey was circling around them as Morgan did the same but was edging closer towards the 2 of them.

"Hey Chuck" Sarah whispered to him as she came to a stop metres from him.

Sarah?" he stuttered in shock... his mouth opening and closing like a fish which made her giggle silently to herself.

"Its been a while" she said and he nodded in reply.

"What do you want?" he was sure that came out more harsh than he wanted but he didn't care.

she winced at the sound of his voice and nodded sadly "I was hoping we could talk" she looked around at her surroundings "Privatley" her eyes watering more.

"Fine" Chuck stepped aside and pointed towaards the home theatre part of the stor so they couldd have time alone.

Sarah lead the way into the other room followed closely by Chuck... unknown to them both that theyy were being closely followed by Morgan and the others... the curtains closed and Chuck locked them both inside... Morgn was slightly annoyed so he did what he did best... he pressed his ears against the glass and closed his eyes trying to focus on the other side.

"How have you been?" Sarah asked shakily... this was the first time she had been this close to Chuck since the high school days.

"Just get down to it sarah... what do you want?" Chucks voice was harder and more impatient.

"I wanted to talk" she felt her legs going week as she felt the urge to let the dam break... everything she had built around herself was coming down fast... she couldn't help but think about the worst mistakes she had made in her life... choosing the douche bag Larkin was the biggest mistake she had ever made... now here she was... with her Chuck one last time... hoping she could repair the damage she had caused him.

"Ok... about what?" Chuck folded his arms waiting for her to answer.

"About everything... Bryce... You... Everything?" she lowered her head as not to see the pain in his eyes... Chuck had been the forgiving type... his sister taught him that from a young age after their mother left them and their father was killed in a car crash, they were all eachover had left and in the end it didn't matter to them, But in this case... Sarah had broken his heart completly in to so many pieces... he had no place left to forgive her.

Sarah sat on the sofa keeping her eyes locked onto his "it all started a year and 4 months after we moved..." she began but soon he raised a hand too cut her off "Look Sarah... now that your here... i am happy" her heart lifted for a moment but soon came crashing down "but you broke me in so many ways... i was full of forgiveness for a long time but lately i am done... you broke your promise to me and went off with that jackass" everything was flowing free from his heart and as he continued to rant... he slowly began to feel a little better "As far as i am concerned... it's done" Sarah nearly fell to the floor as the tears fell... she knew it was going to end this way but little did she reealise it ended the moment she went with Bryce.

Chuck turned away and opened the door with a smile... his heaart beated again for the first time in his life he jumped out of his skin when he opened the door and everyone fell through the door and crashed onto the floor into heap of bodys and limbs... Morgan groaned "Can you please get off of me?" Chuck burst into laughter for the first time and Ellie was soon to her feet grabbing hold of her little brother and hugged him as tight as she could... she felt a surge of pride in him... he was back... Devon got to his feet and yelled "GROUP HUG!" Chuck and Ellie paled at that moment "UH-OH" and soon they were barreled over by the tidale wave of hugs from the others.

Sarah snuck away when they were busy... tears spilled down her cheek getting into her car, she needed to get away from Buy More now.

3 Hours later

Sarah sat in her bed gazing at the wall, her eyes beat red from the constant bombardment of the falling tears... she couldn't help but remember Chucks smiling face and it caused her to break more, she curled up in the bed shivering as she sobbed her heart out... she screwed up completley... and that there was no way she can fix it now.

(Sorry it took so long but i had some writers block)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck: broken promises of 1st love

(Chapter 6... sorry for taking so long but 2 fics at once is a nightmare)

Chuck had sat in his bedroom looking at the picture's of him and Sarah, apart of him had felt free after ranting away the pain she caused him but the rest of him felt guilty... Ellie had taught him to be forgiving and yet he broke that when he turned Sarah away, the truth is... he still loved her and seeing her cry there in front of him made his heart break all over again, After some quick searching on the internet he had found where she was staying.

Ellie and Devon look at Chuck who was going to the door with his jacket on "Hey Chuck... where you off to?" Ellie asked as she worked her way round the kitchen.

"Oh just meeting up with an old friend" Chuck replied shrugging as he looked at her... her eyes narrowed in suspicion but before she could bling he was gone "CHUCK!" Ellie shriek running towards the door but he was gone, Ellie closed her eyes muttering to herself "Don't let it be Sarah" with that thought she closed the door with a sigh.

Sarah layed in the bed sniffling as the tears relented slowly but her heart was still shattered into pieces, the sound of the door knocking ccaught her attention and with a groan she got to her feet shakily, he placed a hand on the door handle and looked through the peep hole and gasped when she saw who it was 'Chuck' her brain was screaming and her heart lifted at the sight of him but soon fell 'What if he is not finished?, what if he has more to say?' she gulped back the vomit that soon rose within her... she was sure she couldn't talk it but inevitibly it let to her opening the door slowly.

"Hey Chuck" she whispered softly.

Chucks closed his eyes at the state she was in... her eyes beat red and flooded with tears... her make up smeared and runny... her nose red... her clothess were crumpled and messy... he could tell she had been drinking lately by llooking past her at the table seeing the empty bottle and glass sitting there. He slowly walked forward and did something that surprised the hell out of them both, he pulled her into a gentle hug... Sarah stiffened against his embrace gasping in surprise before she melted against him sobbing int his jacket.

"i-i-i'm so s-s-s-sorry" she sniffed and stuttered as the tears poured freely.

"It's over and done now... no point drelling on the past" he tried to sooth her but the tears were relentless "Beside's... i'm the one whose Sorry"

"Why?" she pulled back to let him in and he closed the door behind him.

"It was selfish of me to make you wait... i had no right to do that" he placed her on the sofa and he knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his... he remembered how soft her hands were and smiled "After my father died and my mother left us, Ellie raised me... she taught me the value of life and everything... Even forgivness" he finished the sentence when he saw the slowly building smile on her face "I'm not saying I want is to be together again just yet" and the smile fades "But what i want is for us to start again... friends" Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him... friends was enough till she earned his forgiveness completley but this was a start, it was a lot more than she had earlier.

She chuckled looking down at herself "I must look a mess" her smile made him chuckle nd nodded "Yeah... a lot" he laughed as she punched his shoulder gently as the tears slowly came to a halt but her eyes was still beat red from the constant tears.

Slowly Chuck stood up and turned to the door "now I got to have a few words with some friends of mine" Sarah nodded "Chuck wait!" Chuck came to a halt and looked at Sarah curiously "I know you said leave the past alone... but I wanna tell you everything that happened" Chuck looked more curiously than ever "you don't need to explain Sarah..." she cut him off "Of course its important... there is something i need you to know" Chuck walked to her slowly "What?" his eyes locked onto hers,"Maybe we can talk about it afterwards... Tonight maybe... if your free" she looked more nervously than ever before and Chuck nodded "ok" they smiled and bidded their goodnights before he left.

Sarah sighed and turned to the mirror on the wall, she lifted the side of her shirt revealing 2 Scars on the side of her belly.

the memories flooded her mind:

The blade covered in blood

the men with black masks on

the laughter

and the screams that her rescuer heard.

Bryce Larkin.

she hated him... it was not only the fact he sllept with her best friend but soon she found out that Bryce was on the run now after it was discovered he planned the attack on her that night so he can rescue her... inpressing the hell out of her father... and it worked too... he charmed her and her father so nobody would discover the truth about him stealing drugs from the evidence locker.

She hoped they would catch him soon... she was afraid.

(another chapter down... got to finish fics fast... it is confusing workng on 2 at once)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry it took so long... please don't spear me! Lol)

Chapter 7:

Chuck returned home to a very upset looking Ellie and Devon.

"Uh Hi" Chuck greeted nervously.

"Chuck! Where do you go?!" Ellie asked threatening.

"I told you" he shrugged.

"You said you were going to an old friend, who was it?" she stalked closer.

Chuck sighed knowing he was not getting out of it "Sarah" he watched Ellie's reaction.

"What!" she shrieked.

"Ellie" Chuck tried to talk but Devon butted in.

"Dude… So not Awesome" he said and Chuck took Ellie's hand and led her to the sofa before turning to Devon "Give us 2 minutes please" Devon nodded.

Ellie and Chuck waited for Devon to leave before they started this conversation.

"Chuck…" Ellie wanted to speak but Chuck cut her off "No Ellie, it's time for me to speak" she nodded.

"Ellie, when I was a child, you raised me… our father was dead and mom left us behind" he started slowly "You raised me by Dad's words, there was nothing we can't do if we stick together, you taught me the meaning of forgiveness" Ellie's eyes filled with tears "Now it's time for us to show it… we were both filled with anger and hatred for Sarah, I owe it to her" Ellie nodded.

"But she hurt you so much" Ellie hugged Chuck tight.

"I know, but I am back to myself… I told her we won't get back together, we'll just be friends" Chuck felt Ellie relax some more at his words.

Chuck smiled as he pulled away "Now, I'm heading back to Sarah's" he said standing tall "And I got a funny feeling that Sarah has something important to tell me" Ellie narrowed her eyes curiously but left the subject alone as he kissed her cheek and walked out the door not before turning to her "And I'll be talking to you about your shoddy operation to keep Sarah out of my path" he laughed thinking about the injuries Casey and Devon endured that day.

Sarah:

Sarah was sat in her room with a bottle of wine on the table, she was nervous about what she was going to tell Chuck, she wanted him to understand everything… her main fear was Bryce finding her before her father found him, The knocking on her door brought her back to reality and soon she was heading to the door, Chuck's smiling face was in the peep hole but he looked as nervous as she felt.

She smiled unbolting the door and greeted Chuck with a nervous smile "Hey"

"Hi" he replied nodding to her, he was fully prepared for whatever she had to tell him.

"Come in" she allowed him to enter before closing the door.

"Thanks" he smiled as he walked into the main room of her hotel room.

"Would you like some wine?" Sarah asked softly.

"Yes Please" he answered.

Sarah was slightly shaking which did not go unnoticed by Chuck, he knew that if she was scared then whatever she had to say was going to be very bad.

He took the wine glass from her hands and they went to the sofa to get comfortable, she took a few shaky breaths before making a start.

Chuck sat next to her watching her as she began from the beginning.

_Sarah visited the precinct occasionally where she met Bryce Larkin, a friend of her worked in the same unit and she warned her of Bryce Larkin, Sarah was not interested in him when they met as her heart was filled with her love for Chuck until the night, She walked home from the Café she was working at when she was attacked, she never saw them coming but then her rescuer came, Bryce Larkin… she felt grateful to him and her heart was slowly building a wall with Bryce inside._

_They had become closer by the second and they were happy, her father visited often. _Chuck remembered that day and shuddered as he remembered the vomit he spewed up after on that path across the street from their house.

_She slowly began to reach the end of the story when her father found out the truth or Bryce's affair and his involvement in the attack of Sarah's._

Chuck was speechless as she finished the story of the time with the Douche bag Bryce Larkin.

The sound of the Door knocking brought them both back to reality and Sarah wiped her eyes of the tears that were falling.

She froze at the sight before her as she opened the door… it was the man of her nightmares, her hunter…

Bryce had come for her.

(Please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
